


Mirror Mirror

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a voicemail from Lance, JC looks forward to coming home all day assuming Lance has something planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in April 2003 and hosted on Infinite Passions.

* * *

JC walked into Lance’s house and the place was quiet. The front door echoed after it banged shut and JC stood still as he tried to listen for any sound. He heard the hum of what he guessed was the refrigerator, the tick-tick of the grandfather clock in the corner but nothing else.

He had received a voice mail message from Lance that stated he was to come over whenever he was finished for the day. The message itself wasn’t strange; it was the tone of voice Lance had used that had not been entirely normal; it was deep and sensual – what JC referred to as his sex voice. Upon hearing it earlier that day JC had shivered as retrieved his messages from his voice mail.

The last time Lance had left a message like that he had tied JC to the bed as soon as he stepped into the bedroom and made JC squirm for what had felt like hours before Lance allowed him to come.

JC removed his leather jacket and tossed it, and his keys, onto a chair as he climbed the stairs. On his way over he tried to think of what might have set Lance off to summons him like he did. JC came up empty but there was a thrill of the unknown that ran through him.

At the top of the staircase he turned to the right to head down the hall. The bedroom door was closed, which was different than the last time. He felt kind of awkward so he knocked lightly and heard a soft grunt of a response from behind the door. JC walked in and stopped in surprise. The room was dark except for strategically placed candles; the candles were medium sized and smelled of vanilla. The bed was to the left of the door and had small tables on either side. On the closest table sat a lit candle, in the left corner of the room on a small bookcase sat another candle, and the last one was on a snack tray set up in the corner closest to the door.

Lance sat on the bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist and smiled at JC. His mouth quirked up in a grin as his heart beat violently in his chest. As JC stood, frozen, Lance rose and walked to him. As he tugged the t-shirt from JC’s jeans, JC automatically raised his arms as though he was in a trance, which he suspected maybe was true. The shirt was dropped to the floor as Lance leaned close and kissed his neck. JC shivered.

As Lance began to thread the leather belt through its buckle he whispered in JC’s ear. “Remember that time we talked about fantasies?” JC nodded, he vaguely remembered – sometimes he and Lance had their most candid conversations after sex and before sleep overtook them. He was embarrassed to admit he didn’t always remember what was said, but they somehow never failed to make him feel closer to Lance. “Well, I decided that I wanted to do mine today.” Lance said as he pulled the belt from the loops in the jeans and dropped it carelessly to the floor. “Do you mind?” JC shook his head. He would have agreed to almost anything at that point; Lance licked his neck with short laves of his tongue as his hands unbuttoned and unzipped JC’s jeans. “Good,” Lance grunted as he pushed JC’s jeans and underwear down.

On autopilot JC toed off his shoes and kicked his feet until the pants were added to the heap on the floor. Lance took his hand and walked him to the chair that sat in the middle of the floor. He hadn’t noticed that when he first came in, in fact JC felt almost as though he was outside himself, just agreeing to everything Lance suggested. He knew that Lance got off on being commanding and JC always had fun, but it was as though JC had invited Lance to do with him as he pleased since he hadn’t voiced any disagreement.

Lance stood in front of the chair; it had wooden legs, arms and back, but the cushion was plush and could almost seat two people. It could be considered a chair and half and it normally sat in the corner where the snack tray was set up. JC tried to look behind him but Lance caught his chin before he was able to see.

JC’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but Lance kissed him. The kiss was light at first, just enough to stop his words, but then it slowly became more. Lance’s tongue swept across JC’s lower lip slowly; JC groaned and leaned forward as Lance gripped his arms and pulled JC tight against him. They devoured each other and JC tried to put so many things into the kiss: why was Lance doing this, what was going on, how turned on his was even though the whole atmosphere made him nervous. Of course he knew that Lance was only getting the slide of his tongue, little gasps for breath and hands that clutched his waist. That didn’t stop JC from channeling his thoughts though.

Lance pulled back. “If you decide you don’t want to. Just tell me, it’s not a big thing.”

Again JC tried to look over his shoulder but Lance cupped his cheek. “Yeah, ok, promise.” JC said as he smiled and kissed Lance again. His hands were still at Lance’s waist so he tugged slightly at the terrycloth and the towel fell to the floor; then he stood back and looked at Lance. For the first time Lance seemed nervous too and that made JC feel less anxious.

“Close your eyes.” JC did as instructed and listened to Lance shift and assumed he sat in the chair. JC jerked slightly when he felt hands trail down his sides and give a squeeze that he assumed was to reassure him. There was silence for a moment before the hands at his waist twisted his body slowly and he turned so his back was to Lance. “Keep your eyes closed for now.” JC nodded. The hands moved from his waist to pet his back – from his neck down to the top of his ass. He shuddered, the idea of standing completely naked in front of Lance, when he knew Lance was looking, made him feel so vulnerable and shy.

Lance was the only one that could make him feel shy anymore. Over the years JC had learned to get accustomed to changing in front of people, of having people help him change. The costume changes between their songs were often too short to be able to strip off the second to last layer of clothing they wore before tugging on one or more layers. Lance however could make him blush just by looking at him, and Lance knew it, and JC felt he liked it. Too much in JC’s mind, he didn’t like to blush so much, especially during sex. He would rather be a cool cat, not a blushing teenager.

JC felt fingers knead the base of his back and he moaned lightly and pushed back into the hands; Lance’s fingers dug in deeper and then slide lower to cup his ass cheeks, JC felt his body tingle. He felt Lance’s one hand leave his body and heard movement to the left; he couldn’t help himself and looked over his shoulder. For the first time JC noticed another snack table next to the chair where a bottle and condoms were lying. He wondered how he missed everything in the first place.

“Eyes shut remember.” Lance reminded and squeezed his ass hard; JC closed his eyes tight and faced forward again.

He heard Lance lean forward, and then felt kisses being placed on his back. As he lost himself in the soft brushes of lips against his skin, and was only vaguely aware of the rustle of plastic, the loss of Lance’s other hand – he concentrated so hard on feeling the barely-there-kisses that he twitched as slick fingers quickly trailed up and down his ass. As Lance pushed two fingers inside JC, he sucked the skin at the base of JC’s back into his mouth and nibbled on it. JC shuddered and twisted sideways and back confused as to whether to seek more or lessen the contact.

Lance gripped JC’s left hip and continued to suck and nip at JC’s back as he moved his fingers in and out. JC grunted and bent forward slightly. Lance withdrew his fingers, and then licked JC’s back several times where he had abused the skin with his teeth and pulled JC backward. JC stumbled as he was pulled off-balance, but Lance gripped tighter then guided JC’s hands to the arms of the chair where he grabbed on.

Slowly JC was lowered onto Lance’s cock. The whole situation was surreal to JC. The smell of vanilla permeated the room, they had barely spoken to each other, he wasn’t allowed to open his eyes, and most of all was that he hadn’t questioned Lance. He was nervous, but assumed that was also excitement. He trusted Lance.

JC grunted as Lance filled him and squeezed the arms of the chair as the discomfort flared for an instant before it disappeared. Within moments he rested on Lance’s lap, with Lance buried inside him. He shivered and moaned. Lance’s arms came around him and squeezed. He could feel Lance’s chin brush his shoulder blade as he spoke toward his ear and Lance’s voice seemed to rumble through JC’s back and what felt like into his skin and blood. JC pressed himself back against Lance as he tried to get as close as possible.

“I love to look at you.” Lance’s hands moved to JC’s legs and pushed them apart until they were on either side of Lance’s legs and his feet dangled inches above the floor. JC swallowed hard and felt his skin heat. “I know that you like it but are embarrassed that I look,” Lance said as the strokes continued on JC’s thighs. He shivered as cool air drifted across his body and what he imagined he looked like – spread open and just *there* for Lance to see.

The hands squeezed JC’s legs and Lance thrust slightly upward; JC groaned. “I want you to see what I see, want you to be as comfortable as possible, to just let go, no wondering.”

JC’s heart started to beat faster. He wanted to open his eyes, but Lance hadn’t said to yet and at the same time he didn’t want to because he knew what he would see. “Lance,” JC said, voice filled with trepidation.

“Shh,” Lance mumbled then placed a kiss on his shoulder. “You might like it.”

“I don’t think...”

“Open your eyes.”

JC squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. He felt Lance’s sigh more than heard it, then lost himself as the feeling of Lance’s hands kneaded his skin. Everywhere Lance touched the feeling of being caressed lingered a moment after the fingers moved on. With each squeeze and release Lance’s fingers moved closer and closer to his cock. He gasped as Lance’s long, slender fingers brushed his balls lightly; groaned as one hand cupped them and the other moved up to grasp the bottom of his cock and slowly started to pump.

Lance’s left hand rolled his balls softly as his right squeezed each time it enclosed the leaking head of his cock. JC tilted his hips forward, heard Lance grunt and his dick was squeezed even more firmly; JC’s head fell back onto Lance’s shoulders and his breath sped up. He felt Lance’s own breath quicken as his chest rose and fell against JC’s back.

JC’s eyes popped open when he felt tentative fingers stroke around where he and Lance were joined. Kisses were placed on his shoulder again and he felt Lance’s lips move against his skin as he talked in a hushed whisper. “Look at us JC. I know your eyes are open now. You’re curious. It’s ok to enjoy your body, don’t let the gawking masses make you self-conscious in private.” More kisses were pressed against his skin. JC swallowed and felt his skin burn as though his entire body was covered in a blush. Lance knew exactly why JC didn’t preen too much – too many people fawned over him, blabbed about his appearance. He felt, in some way, that it made him conceited, as though he knew and flaunted that he was hot, so he tried not to linger too long on his appearance while not out in public.

Lance’s fingers pressed harder; JC’s body tingled and Lance pumped his fist faster. JC shifted his head on Lance’s shoulder so he could see the mirror he knew was in front of them. Lance set everything up so the candlelight glowed softly which made the reflection pleasing and not harsh. The chair was perfect for their combined weight and wide enough so their legs didn’t dig into wood and the full length mirror, which Lance must have taken from the inside of his closet door, rested against wall.

JC groaned loud and long at the image. He could barely see Lance’s head, their slight difference in height noticeable. JC’s legs were spread as wide as they could go in their position, held that way by Lance’s strong thighs. Lance’s arms encircled his waist as his hands brought him closer and closer to the edge. Mostly JC couldn’t look away from where they were joined. JC shifted down suddenly onto Lance and Lance thrust upward as much as he could and JC watched as they moved into and out of each other. JC gripped the chair harder having never let go.

Lance’s breathing came in quick gasps and his legs were braced on the floor as he tilted them both up and down. JC’s blood boiled, his balls tingled and his skin prickled with every thrust, with every lick of Lance’s tongue on his back. He sat up, shifted his legs slightly wider and felt Lance go deeper inside him. JC saw Lance rub the bottom of his own cock as JC lifted himself up and down using the chair arms as leverage. Each time JC lifted Lance would rub, each time he would lower himself Lance would pressed the skin behind JC’s balls. He shuddered almost constantly.

JC felt Lance shift and he raised his eyes from the glide of their bodies to see Lance’s face reflected in the mirror as he craned his neck around JC’s arm. Their eyes locked and JC felt himself heat a little again, then he licked his lips and moved his gaze back down. Lance inhaled sharply and gripped JC’s cock tighter and rubbed up and down around the slick head. JC whimpered as Lance pressed his fingers against their bodies harder and JC’s movement became hurried, frantic.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed and moved his hand faster. JC’s eyes flicked up, met Lance’s again in the mirror and his body tightened. JC gripped the arm rests, wood dug into his palms, but he barely felt it as the tremors started slow and gained with every flick of Lance’s wrist and every downward movement as JC buried Lance as deep as possible. With a hoarse cry JC grunted Lance’s name, his hips snapped backward, and he couldn’t take his eyes away from Lance’s as he came. As his body shuddered, he bit his lip hard enough to leave teeth imprints. JC not only watched Lance’s face as he came, but could see his own body flushed with arousal as it jerked with pleasure, the muscles in his arms were taunt with their effort to move himself, his stomach was slick and Lance’s hand was wet.

In the mirror, JC saw Lance’s slick hand continue to pump him as his body trembled through his orgasm. JC stopped looking at Lance and looked at himself. He was covered in sweat, his own come and Lance was still buried in him. His arms shook but he adjusted his grip on the chair and lifted himself up only to lower himself as fast and as tight as possible. Lance moaned and moved his hands to JC’s hips, helping to lift and lower him. JC watched as Lance moved in and out, faster and faster. He looked at himself in the mirror; he was flushed, his hair was wet around his face, his curls hung loosely. Lance’s hands tightened and JC concentrated as he moved on Lance and watched their bodies meet and Lance’s hands grip his skin. Lance’s fingers dug into his skin deep, Lance thrust forward once and groaned into JC’s back as his body jerked and shook as he came.

Lance’s head rested against JC while JC’s head hung forward, both of them breathed heavily and it was the only sound in the quiet room until Lance spoke quietly. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” it came out almost as a croak.

“Time to move. Gonna hurt.”

“Alright.”

Slowly Lance brought his legs closer together, which shifted Lance’s softening cock inside JC and he shivered slightly; Lance petted his side. As Lance’s legs closed, JC lifted his own over and down, his muscles protested with twinges of pain, but JC didn’t mind. He tilted forward and stood up slowly so Lance could withdrawal carefully. JC stood, his back had a small spasm and his legs wobbled but he took the few steps to the bed on his own. He was glad when he heard Lance move around the room and blow out the candles, no need to worry about doing that himself.

A few moments later the bed dipped and Lance curled around him and pulled the comforter up. “Still ok?” Lance asked. JC nodded and snuggled backward until their bodies were pressed against each other as much as possible. “I’m good. It was good. Hot. Nice.” JC said as his body unwound and he started to fall asleep.

He felt Lance chuckle and place a kiss on his neck.


End file.
